Bungie Coalition
The Bungie Coalition is actually a mix of different games from the company Bungie and a few from 343 Industries such as Myth, Halo, Marathon, and Destiny. All of these are combined because some people really liked Bungie before changing into 343 Industries along with some of the old games they used to make. This also includes Oni, another Bungie series with their Technology Crimes Task Force that ensures that certain technology that is considered illegal in their neck of the galaxy and the smuggling of alien artifacts. Here, things are a bit more militant yet people get to vote if they are in military services. History Like all from the OldVerse, everyone had their fill of the strict rules, policies & bureaucracies of the United Nations Dominion. Many try to escape as far as they could on the borders of the UND's grip and try to stay low as they construct their own civilization by combining all the elements of these five games. But around 2034, the UND found them and rooted as much as they could. The united factions of the Bungie games and the UND fought hard for over a year with the UND winning with surprise attacks on many outposts and out flanking the factions. Whatever is left of the Bungie loving fans disappear until 2035 when they discover the NewVerse. Thanks to the e-mail sent to them along with information of the Stellar Missiles and a few stealth ships that allows them to go to the tear hidden in the Sol System along with supporters of Westwood Studios and fans of the Xenoblade series. Thus the creation of the Bungie Coalition and the Bungi'e Galaxy alongside the Westwood Colonial and Xenoblade. Back in the OldVerse, the original Bungie fans were all democratic and technocratic. Nowadays, they are more interested in developing their own military yet still have democracy. The new coalition prefers to defend themselves against anyone that would try to attack them and invade their territories. Such as the Scions of Hell. You know, the invading assholes that conquer whatever planets they can find with armies of demons? They try to invade a few worlds during their 2nd Condemned Crusade but the combine might of the Bungie games managed to push them back and keep them out. The Scions of Hell does whatever it can to try to invade again and again during all their crusades. However, they did stop around 2095 with the Warfare Administrative Rationale Assembly are at the height of its power. With the W.A.R. Assembly's aide, the Bungie Coalition use their "legal and lawful" warfare as a way to train soldiers and have Guardians from Destiny in order to prepare for the worst kind of situation. One of them comes in the form of the destruction of the W.A.R. Assembly on 2121. With them gone, the Bungie Coalition prepares for the worst with all the chaos that followed soon after. These also includes the massive invasion from the Warhammer Empire that have betrayed the W.A.R. Assembly, the return of the Scions of Hell, and many other factions that want total dominance. But they did acquire help from some of the other two civilizations that have taken up residence of the Bungi'e Galaxy. The reason being is because those two wish to payback the Bungie Coalition for giving them a home by fighting by their side. This Alliance of the Three still stands even to this day as they work together to fight against the invaders. However, that doesn't stop them from killing each other for practice. Military The military is, like in most areas, a mixed bag. From the Myth series, they are the fantasy/medieval sort yet are divided between light and dark. The dark side uses trows, undead, soulless, and many other such things. The light side has berserks, dwarves, fir'bolgs, forest giants and many more. Each of these units are lead by heroes from either side. As for those who adventure forth, they have the Guardians of the Traveller. They are comprised of Humans, Exos, and Awoken races that can use special powers and able to resurrect themselves with their Ghosts. However, they also use other races and factions from this series. They use the Hive (space zombies) in order to strike fear and terror into their enemies so the Guardians can swoop in and take out the fleeing enemies. However, there is some intelligence among these undead-like beings since they are part of a hive mind. The Cabal are strong and tough hippo-like beings that wear large suits of armor and carry large powerful weapons while also being not only militaristic but industrial. These "super soldier aliens" are sent in to beat the living crap out of anyone that gets in their way. The Fallen are nomadic four-armed race with four eyes that are able to scale walls with the capability of using raid tactics and sneak attacks but cannot survive without ether, which their armor provides. These guys are more like pirates and mercenaries than actual soldiers. The Vex are known cyborgs that wear armor that looks like brass. These cybernetically enhanced beings rely on massive numbers to win yet can go berserk. All these species from Destiny banned together for better results with their many skills and tactics being more beneficial when united. All the ships from this series (fighters mostly) are equipped with FTD-Drives in order to traverse the NewVerse. But the main ships are from the Halo series along with the armies. They use the United Nations Marine Corps., The Covenant, The Flood, and Forerunner technology in order to fight against many threats. The marines and their SPARTAN's are used for light to medium combat situations with the SPARTAN's pulling off quick assassinations and the Orbital Drop Shock Troopers being used to defend planets. But when the situation is too much and the price too high, the Covenant are sent in to deal with the heavy fighting if the situation calls for it. Other times the Covenant use orbital glassing as a way to deal with heavily fortified areas. Not to mention to help clean up the mess of another problem that is used as a desperate act: The Flood. The Flood can use their parasitic abilities to turn enemies into Flood combat forms to deal with enemies that have dug too deep. If the Flood are still in their early stages, the Sentinels and Prometheans are sent in and clean every last spore out in order to prevent any more infestations. The Covenant use orbital glassing if there is a more advance infestation present before the Sentinels and Prometheans are sent in to deal with the rest. Plus the two Forerunner robotics are used for security in cities in order to keep the people safe. All these ships are retrofitted with FTD-Drives as well. Speaking of security, there is a special police force that deals with illegal technology (such as chemical weapons, biological weapons that aren't Flood related, cyber drugs, etc.) to keep the public safe called the Technology Crimes Task Force. Yet there are some cases that they use SLD (simulated life doll) androids to help out with communications which are neurally liked to them. However, there are a few combat SLD androids that are skilled in hand-to-hand combat, marksmanship, and possess enhanced physical strength. The TCTF standard weapons include the SML-3 Plasma Rifle, the Mercury Bow Sniper Rifle, the Campbell Equalizer Pistol, and the Van de Graff Pistol. Other weapons are procured from criminal syndicates after busting them. Waste not, what not. Economy There are five kinds of currencies that the Bungie Coalition use. The first are credits, which is the most common currency that is also used for trading among the other nations of the NewVerse. Gold and silver are used for the more fantasy-style civilizations. Motes of Light is a special currency only the Traveler's Light religion use for trade. Guardians also use it to gain experience and creation of munitions. Glimmer is both a currency and trade since it is programmable matter and can be used as an energy source. Some of the biggest trade resources of the Bungie Coalition is weapons, energy, and alien artifacts. As a military republic, the Bungie Coalition has the biggest array of weapons that exist along with many vehicles. Energy sources include hydrogen, glimmer, and plasma which can be used to power small developing settlements on new colonies. These can provide enough power to approximately nine buildings give or take as long as the settlement can rely on other means of power such as solar or wind. Alien artifacts are the biggest money makers for the Bungie Coalition which includes Forerunner artifacts, Jjaro artifacts, and anything that relates to the Traveler. For those that are more interested in raw or processed materials, there are nanolaminate which is what the Covenant use for their ships and vehicles due to being extremely durable but useless against magnetic accelerated cannons (MAC). Others include carbon nanofibers, osmium, onyx, plastasteel, platinum, titanium, and Subanese crystals. Solar Systems Bungie System The Bungie system is the primary system that is home to the Bungie Coalition. It is the beating heart of the entire Bungie Coalition and is also home to many trade routes along with many warships. The system maybe small but important nonetheless.Category:Canon Faction Category:Civilizations Category:Factions